vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Outsider Worlds
Other Worlds mentioned by various people and their locations. Unless otherwise noted none of these worlds have been visited. See also: Parallel Earths Alien Worlds See Also: Magic Level, Tech Levels Greyhawke Universe The list of known worlds in the Greyhawke Universe is found Here *Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds" *Magic Zone *Niǎn Hegemony *Twelve Worlds Empire *Zakonnyy Empire Treasure Planet *'Location:' Unknown *'Source:' Blackmanes, Anthony *'Races present:' None *'Tech level:' None *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' None *'Religion:' None *'Notes:' A planet of a most unusual kind. We are not even sure it is IN the Greyhawke Universe. We are told that in eons past, and it was eons indeed the authors of this magic are long gone, this world was magicked to gather the treasures irrevocably lost, not from the Greyhawke universe, but from a multitude of universes. The surface of the world is a cratered dead place. Below the surface are countless caverns that are interconnected. They are not believed to be natural. Magic keeps them inhabitable. In these countless caves are treasures beyond comprehension. Caves the size of major stadiums that are 100 feet deep in coin and goods. Dragons that have found this place, and lived to return had their greed broken. It is more treasure than even Dragons can imagine. The piles in the Hobbit Movie are like, one cave. The "live to return" part is important. We are told that there is nothing to eat and little water to be found. Anyone that traps themselves on this world with an ill considered wish will die begging to trade the lot for a crust of bread and a drink of water. The desiccated bodies of the ill considered are mixed among the gold. We have reports of this location from Goldie, the beyond huge charitable Gold Dragon, the Blackmanes, and from Anthony Allion. Tours have not been offered. Lucasverse Star Wars *'Location:' The Lucasverse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Willis *'Races present:' Many and sundry *'Tech level:' 14, physics works differently there *'Magic level:' 11 average, the level varies. Primarily "The Force" an expression of life/death magic. *'Politics:' Multi world empires tussle for complete control. *'Religion:' Religions number in the tens of thousands. "The Force" is a common theme. *'Notes:' Willis noted that the place exists, he has demonstrable tech (a light saber) from that universe but has not been there himself. His father has been there and brought back quite a few souvenirs. Lucasverse Z Star Wars with Thalasines *'Location:' The Lucasverse Z *'Source:' Favel, no access *'Races present:' Many and sundry includes Thalasines *'Tech level:' 14, physics works differently there *'Magic level:' 11 average, the level varies. Primarily "The Force" an expression of life/death magic. *'Politics:' Multi world empires tussle for complete control. *'Religion:' Religions number in the tens of thousands. "The Force" is a common theme. *'Notes:' Favel was recovered from a life boat that fell out of a wormhole. Similar to other known Lucasverse Universes but also includes Thalasines, an otherwise unknown race. Cybertron Technomorphs *'Location:' Just off from here. *'Source:' The Technomorps have spoken of the lost home. *'Races present:' Nope *'Tech level:' None *'Magic level:' None *'Politics:' None *'Religion:' None *'Notes:' A dead world according to the Technomorphs. The two factions fought over the "Source" to the point of destroying their world. Tuen The Tanuki World *'Location:' Lebensraum Universe *'Source:' Evan Blackmane Lulu, Connor Blackmane, others. *'Races present:' Tanuki *'Tech level:' 13 (warp age) *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Single Nation worlds with the leadership mired in internal conflict. *'Religion:' Worship of Blackmane and the originator (Evan) who they only recently found. *'Notes:' Founded thousands of years ago by a Son of Evan that got out of his home universe. Due to time slips they have experienced thousands of years between contacts with the home universe. Tanuki on Greyhawke are a frail species just getting started. On Tuen they are the dominate life form. Tuen has recently signed the Lost Persons Treaty Tuen is apparently in the same Universe as the the Bund. They were also troubled by a race of Reptilians called the Zak, which they recently made peace with. Both are troubled by the Bund and are looking to do something about it. Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Lists Category:Planets Category:Technology